


Double the Trouble from the Past

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Established Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Steve McGarrett, Jealousy, M/M, Please read notes, Possessive Steve McGarrett, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: While visiting Cali for Grace's school, Danny runs into someone from his past. A certain vamp by the name of Mick. Said vamp had a lot to do why Danny's feeling for Steve were very complicated. But he moved on from Mick to the point he almost believed Mick was an imaginary friend he made up after what happened to Billy to help him cope.But no, Mick is real and wants Danny's help. Danny doesn't want to help. Enter Steve.





	Double the Trouble from the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CowandCalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowandCalf/gifts).



> I haven't seen Moonlight in FOREVER! I didn't want to get too much into the vamp thing but you could replace Danny with Beth and that was sorta the story I was going for regarding their past. And mostly this is just to expand a bit on some headcanon's I had with the lovely CowandCalf. This was for you babe!!! xD it's short but I hope you like it. Before I into the werewolf Steve stuff, I wanted to get this outta my head. But oooh!!! Future project babe: Werewolf Steve fighting for Danny's attention and affection against Vampire Mick!

“It is you…” 

Danny froze at the voice. He closed his eyes and tried to walk away without acknowledging him. 

“Daniel!”

Danny spun around and glared at Mick. “Stay the hell away from me!” 

\-----------

“Danno? Is everything okay?” Grace asked after Danny slammed the door after he came in. 

The blond counted to ten before he smiled at Grace. They were in California looking at her school. As a way to attempt to mend the bridges she nearly burned, their hotel was a very fancy one paid for by Amanda Savage. Danny was sure he had very little to do with the decision. Grace wasn’t stupid and she caught wind of how her grandmother treated Danno and didn’t like it. Grace told Rachel point blank, and Rachel told Amanda. 

Hence the very pricy hotel suite. Two rooms, a living room, a kitchen. It was pretty amazing...if only Danny wasn’t so pissed. But this wasn’t about him, it was about Grace, so he put on a front. 

“Hey, Monkey. Yeah...just uh...Hipsters. Just Hipsters.” 

She gave him a non-believing look but didn’t pry. “There’s a tour starting in about half an hour. We should leave now.”

Danny nodded and after grabbing their things, they headed out. Grace noticed that Danny got a few phone calls. Once she saw a picture of Uncle Steve appear in the background. 

It was as the tour was ending that she asked him, “Are you mad at Uncle Steve?” 

“What? Why would you ask that?” 

“I’m gonna guess he’s the one who keeps calling but you’re not answering his calls. You called Adam once to check in with 5-0 but not with Uncle Steve. Did he do something to upset you before you left?”

“You could make quite the detective one day, Monkey,” Danny told her before he sighed. “It’s not Uncle Steve. I just...I don’t wanna talk to him right now.”

“But he didn’t do anything, right?”

“No. He’s faultless in this.” Danny assured her. 

It wasn’t Steve. 

Danny felt guilty as hell for not answering Steve but he just couldn’t deal with him right now. He hasn’t thought about Mick in years. He could have actually tricked himself into thinking that he was just someone Danny created when he was a kid. 

Mick was part of the reason why his and Steve’s relationship was what it was in the beginning. The blond befriended the vamp when he was a child and they got pretty close. Mick had been very fun and protective...and Danny’s best friend. As he got older, his feelings began to change and his closeness with Mick was impossibly strong. 

Then Mick told him he had to say goodbye. 

Danny had cried and begged. He’d search high and low and obsessed for over a year. His parents and family were really concerned. It took Danny a lot of time to convince his parents that he was mentally okay. After he did though, he convinced himself that Mick had just been an imaginary friend that he created to help him cope after what happened to Billy. 

When he met Steve, a lot of the anger he repressed came out. Which is partly why he punched Steve so hard. And why he was very skeptical of him. Steve was basically a perfect copy of Mick. It took Danny a long time to see Steve for Steve. 

After he did though, they were quite the match. And after a bit more flirting and nearly dying together or for each other, they finally got together. Danny’s been happiest he’s ever been with Steve.   
\--------------

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Grace approached the door and looked through the peephole before opening the door. Steve stormed in, looking ready for any bit of danger he could spot. When he saw Grace he made sure she was okay before he asked, “Where’s Danny?” 

“He went out to get a bite to eat. What are you doing here?” Grace asked. 

“Danny wasn’t picking up the phone. I sent a ton of messages. Adam said he called just fine, but he wasn’t answering me. I tried calling you but Rachel picked up your phone.” Steve explained. 

“Charlie dropped mom’s phone and I let her borrow mine,” Grace told him. 

“Yeah well, I didn’t remember the name of the hotel until I was already here, so… is everything okay?” He looked tired. There was a restless edge to him. 

“I don’t know. It started out fine but after he went out so me and my friends could have some girl time, he was really upset when he came back. I don’t know why.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Daniel, please just let me-”

“No. Just no! You were the one who told me this couldn’t go on. You were the one who said it was over and that’s that. You were the one who left! So we’re just doing what you wanted, Mick! I don’t care what you’ve done, where you’re living, what you’re doing… you left me behind so no leave me alone!” 

“Danny, please I need your help!” 

“No,” Danny told him before he slammed the door in Mick’s face. Danny buried his face in his hands and counted backward from twenty. 

“Danny?”

His head snapped up when he heard Steve’s voice. Confusion and some residual anger came out as he demanded, “What the fuck are you doing here?” 

Normally Steve would fire back with equal passion but he had heard parts of the argument outside and saw how distraught Danny looked. He did his best to fight down the intense jealousy he felt at hearing a lover’s spat… but it was an old lover’s spat. Danny hadn’t returned this ‘Mick’ guy’s wants to reconnect. Danny was angry for apparently being left behind. Steve couldn’t fathom how anyone could do that, but it was in his best interest so he didn’t argue it. 

Right now Danny didn’t need jealous boyfriend Steve. He needed his loving, caring, and protective Steve. 

“You weren’t answering my calls. I got worried.” Steve answered honestly. He was suddenly worried he might be in trouble with Danny. Dealing with an old ex who wanted to explain after a shitty move like that and then coming back to your hotel room to find your maybe a little clingy boyfriend who couldn’t patiently wait for a call? 

“Where’s Grace?” 

“She got invited to dinner by Janet and her sister and mother. I hope you don’t mind, I said it was okay.” Again he feared he might have overstepped on the worst day possible. 

To his surprise, Danny didn’t mind. He walked up to Steve and pulled him in for a very steamy and naughty kiss. “Good,” Danny told him as he shoved Steve to the couch. Straddling the SEAL and making quick work of undoing his pants he demanded, “You’re going to be a very good SEAL boyfriend and fuck my brains out. I don’t want to think. I don’t want to feel anything but yours. You’re gonna drill into me until I can’t remember anything but your name. Understood?” 

“Yes, sir!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Steve had moved them to Danny’s room. The last thing he wanted to do was scar poor Gracie by catching them in the act. After she came home, he told her Danny was asleep. He wasn’t sure if she believed him or not, but considering the television in her room was blasted to a high volume...well, she was a clever girl. He still did his best to fuck Danny as quietly as possible and still meet the demands Danny had given him. 

The next morning, he smiled at the blond that he had thoroughly fucked. He kissed his cheek as he grabbed one of the bathrobes since his clothes were...not currently useable. He was gonna grab a quick shower when there was a knock on the door. Grace was still asleep, as was Danny, so he went to see who it was. He didn’t bother to look through the peephole, and he wasn’t sure if that would have helped. 

At the door was a man that could have been his twin. Steve wanted to reach for his gun, but he was practically naked. “Who the fuck are you?” 

“Mick St. John. You?”

“Steve Williams, Danny’s husband.”


End file.
